Those Times and Moments
by Mizusagawa Hyuuga
Summary: Pandangan Neji pada Tenten saat menjadi ketua pada satu misi
1. Chapter 1

**Those Times and Moments**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Friendship,(maybe) Romance,(another maybe) Humor

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto,cerita punya watashi sendiri

Summary : Pandangan Neji pada Tenten saat menjadi ketua pada satu misi

Warning : Baru sembuh dari penyakit hiatus. Kemungkinan besar bakalan gaje ceritanya. Penyakit gaje bisa menyerang kapan saja pada author. DLDR!

Note : bayangkan kamu (readers) sebagai Neji

X

X

X

"Aaaah akhirnya sampai juga."

Langkahmu terhenti ketika seorang partner perempuanmu berhenti di sampingmu dan melihat sebuah gubuk tua diseberang jembatan yang merupakan tujuan misi kalian berdua.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkunjung kemari. Apa kau yakin mereka masih mengenali kita?" Katamu ragu memandang partner perempuan disamping kirimu.

"Tidak mungkin mereka melupakan kita. Mereka kan masih berada di wilayah Konoha dan menjadi salah satu aset desa kita untuk menyiapkan berbagai senjata untuk perang,jadi kupikir dia mungkin masih ingat." Jawab partner perempuan disampingmu. Kau menganggap temanmu itu sangat unik dari kunoichi di desamu. Dimana yang lain berusaha terlihat feminim,partner perempuanmu justru berusaha terlihat sedikit maskulin dari yang lain.

"Begitukah?" Jawabmu sembari kembali melihat gubuk tua yang nyaris tidak berubah sama sekali sejak kalian menjalankan misi bersama.

Lalu kalian berdua mendengar sebuah ledakan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan berasal dari gubuk tua itu. Kalian berdua kaget melihat dan mendengar ledakan tersebut,saling bertatapan,dan akhirnya tersenyum bersama.

"Haduh mereka ini benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali ya." Kata partnermu sembari berkacakpinggang. Kau pun menjadi teringat kembali masa itu;saat kalian berdua pertama kali datang ke gubuk itu karena suatu misi.

X

X

X

(Flashback moments)

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui,serangan mendadak dari Otogakure dan Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru telah memakan habis persediaan senjata di desa ini. Maka dari itu aku menugaskan kalian untuk menjalankan misi ini." Jelas Might Guy,manusia yang memakai baju ketat berwarna hijau yang dilapisi rompi ninja dan berambut bob,yang – sialnya – adalah gurumu sendiri.

"Tapi Guy-sensei, Lee kan sedang menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit. Anggota kita kekurangan 1 orang untuk menjalankan misi ini." Kata partner timmu dengan karakteristik memakai baju bergaya Cina dengan warna pink,dipadu dengan celana ¾ berwarna hijau yang terlihat nyaman dipakai,dan yang menarik darinya adalah : rambut coklat yang dibuat cepol seperti telinga panda tersebut.

"Maka dari itu,aku melakukan SHUFFLE!" Kata gurumu dengan nyentriknya,ditambah lagi dengan teriakan pada bagian **"shuffle"** nya. Kau dan temanmu setelah dilanda kaget mendadak,langsung menatap gurumu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Memang benar jika seorang ninja Genin seperti kalian tidak boleh menjalankan misi jika jumlah anmggotanya kurang dari 3. Maka dari itu,aku mengambil seseorang dari tim lain untuk menjalankan misi ini bersama kalian. Sambutlah, ANGGOTA BARU KITA!" Jelas gurumu dengan lebaynya.

"Anggota baru?" Tanyamu tidak percaya akan semua ini. Pertama,salah satu teman timmu bahkan masih hidup,walaupun terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Jadi sangat mustahil untuk menambahkan seseorang kedalam timmu. Yang kedua,jika memang benar ada orang lain yang ditambahkan kedalam timmu,apakah dia sepintar Shikamaru yang memakai logikanya untuk melawan musuhnya seperti yang ia lakukan di ujian Chuunin,ataukah seseorang dengan pengetahuan jutsu yang luas seperti rookie jenius dari klan Uchiha itu?

"Siapa orangnya?" Tanya temanmu juga dengan nada tidak percaya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu dan menduga-duga siapa anggota barunya,akhirnya rasa penasaranmu terjawab juga. Karena yang dimaksud dengan "anggota baru" adalah…

"Naruto?" Tanyamu tidak percaya sembari melihat Uzumaki Naruto,bocah rambut blonde keriting yang telah mengalahkanmu di babak final ujian Chuunin,dan yang telah merubah hidupmu dari yang tidak pernah bisa menaruh percaya pada orang lain,kini telah mencoba untuk mengandalkan orang lain dalam setiap hal.

"Aku tidak tahhu apa maksudnya,tapi benar. Akulah "anggota baru" itu." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang malah makin menambah kesan muka bodohnya.

"Eeeeeh? Dia ini anggota barunya?! Padahal aku mengharapkan seseorang yang lebih keren dari ini." Kata teman kunoichimu dengan nada kecewa yang sangat terdengar di tiap kata-katanya.

"Aku juga." Balasmu sembari mengiyakan pernyataan teman kunoichimu.

"Maaf jika kalian kecewa!" Jawab Naruto pada kalian berdua.

"Bocah ini akan menggantikan posisi Lee di tim ini. Maka kalian pas beranggotakan 3 orang." Jelas Guy-sensei pada kalian berdua.

"Ooh begitu? Jadi aku menggantikan posisi si alis tebal itu?" Kata Naruto baru mengerti mengapa dia dibawa kemari.

"Lee akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan selalu merawatnya sampai ia pulih nanti. Nah sekarang jalankan misimu,anak muda!" jawab gurumu pada Naruto,ditambah dengan pukulan yang keras di punggung Naruto hingga ia terjatuh.

"Jadi apa misi kita?" Tanyamu langsung _to the point_ karena kau merasa waktumu sudah terbuang banyak karena bocah blonde itu dan juga kelakuan nyentrik gurumu.

"Penjelasan lebih lanjutnya ada di gulungan ini." Jawab Guy-sensei sembari melempar gulungannya kearah kalian,namun anehnya lebih mengarah ke teman kunoichimu. Temanmu menangkap gulungan itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kutetapkan ketua pada misi kali ini adalah kau,Tenten." Kata gurumu dengan – tumbennya – tegas sembari menunjuk kearah teman kunoichimu yang bernama Tenten itu.

"Eh? EEEEEEH?!" Jawab Tenten dengan nada kaget bercampur tidak percaya.

"Memang biasanya aku selalu menugaskan Neji sebagai ketua dalam setiap misi,tapi menurutku kau lebih cocok menjadi ketua dalam misi kali ini." Jelas gurumu pada Tenten. Kau pun hanya memandang wajah Tenten yang masih kaget namun juga tersanjung,karena kau tahu bahwa hal ini adalah hal yang langka untuk seorang Tenten menjadi ketua dalam suatu misi.

"A-aku?" Tanya Tenten masih tidak percaya pada gurumu

"Tentu saja kau. Lagipula kau adalah satu-satunya ninja yang lebih handal tentang hal ini. Baiklah semuanya,selamat menjalankan misi ini." Jawab gurumu sambil pamit dan menghilang begitu saja dibalik gumpalan asap yang entah datang dari mana itu.

"Eh? Gu- Guy-sensei? Apa benar kau tidak salah pilih orang?!" Teriak Tenten pada gumpalan asap tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana,ibu ketua?" Tanyamu yang sedaritadi hanya diam saja.

"Ah iya juga. Sekarang aku adalah ketuanya." Jawab Tenten sembari memandangmu.

"Hmm? Bukannya lebih bagus jika Neji yang menjadi ketuany—" Kata Naruto yang akhirnya baru saja berdiri,namun kata-katanya tidak sempat diteruskan karena kau melihat Tenten menarik kerah bajunya.

"Dengarkan aku bocah! Pada misi ini,akulah ketuanya. Jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku! Kau lihat saja. Aku pasti akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sukses!" Kata Tenten dengan tatapan mengintimidasi kearah Neruto yang melihatnya ngeri.

"Sudahlah Tenten. Ini kan hanya misi tingkat D." katamu sambil berusaha menenangkan tatapan mengerikan milik Tenten,namun tidak berhasil.

"YOSH! Baiklah kalian berdua, AYO BERANGKAT!" Teriak Tenten antusias dan menunjukkan jarinya keatas langit. Naruto hanya mengatakan "Yooo~!".

"Kalian… salah mengartikan perkataanku…" hanya itu jawabmu setelah melihat keantusiasan Tenten.

(To Be Continue)

A/N : Haiiiii Mizusagawa Hyuuga kembali on~ gomen watashi jarang nongolin ffn lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena lappy kesayangan watashi yang gunanya buat ngetik fanfic dan main rusak disaat watashi membutuhkannya : PAS WATASHI SKRIPSIAN! DATA WATASHI BANYAK YANG ILANG PULA! (r.i.p file skripsian…). Tapi jangan khawatir! Sekarang lappy watashi sudah bisa digunakan seperti sediakala (walopun keyboardnya harus make external,karena keyboard watashi juga sebenernya udah suka error sendiri). Jadi tungguin aja kapan watashi bias publish kelanjutan fanfic ini. Jadi ini idenya dari anime Naruto Shippuden,tapi watashi lupa chapter berapa . Karena bermodalkan ingatan watashi yang sangat pendek ini,jadi watashi nulis fanfic ini ada beberapa yang make perkataan watashi sendiri (soalnya watashi lupa dialognya apa aja yang di animenya). So this is it! Karya watashi yang sedang on-going! Tungguin kelanjutannya ya minna-san~

Dan jangan lupa,komen fanfic ini yaaa~ mau flame juga gapapa.

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Times and Moments**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Friendship,(maybe) Romance,(another maybe) Humor

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto,cerita punya watashi sendiri

Summary : Pandangan Neji pada Tenten saat menjadi ketua pada satu misi

Warning : Baru sembuh dari penyakit hiatus. Kemungkinan besar bakalan gaje ceritanya. Penyakit gaje bisa menyerang kapan saja pada author. DLDR!

Note : bayangkan kamu (readers) sebagai Neji

X

X

X

"Kita sudah sampai" Jawab Tenten didepanmu.

"Gubuk itu kah?" Tanyamu dari belakangnya karena saat ini kau bukanlah ketua dalam misi ini,sedangkan Tenten adalah ketua dalam misi kali ini. Maka dari itu Tenten memimpin dirimu dan Naruto sampai ketempat tujuan misimu.

"Benar. Tempat Riset Persenjataan Konohagakure. Yang kita butuhkan adalah 1000 kunai dan 1000 shuriken. Dan jika memungkinkan,senjata baru." Jawab Tenten sembari membacakan instruksi yang berada pada gulungan yang diberikan Guy-sensei padanya.

"SEMUA ITU?! Bagaimana caranya kita membawa itu semua?" Tanya Naruto kaget mendengar apa yang harus dilakukan pada misi kali ini.

"Tidak heran mengapa Tenten ditunjuk sebagai ketua pada misi ini." Katamu yang akhirnya mengerti mengapa bukan dirimulah yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua,melainkan temanmu yang sangat dekat denganmu itu.

"Eh?" Sahut Naruto atas perkataanmu tadi.

"Gulungan milik Tenten itu menggunakan konsep Bukijutsu,dimana sang pengguna bisa menaruh dan mengambil segala sesuatunya dari dimensi yang lain." Terangmu pada Naruto yang kelihatannya masih tidak mengerti.

"Dimensi yang lain?" Tanya Naruto seperti meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kau tahu kuchiyose kan?" Tanyamu pada Naruto,yang dibalas dengan anggukan. "Anggap saja ini seperti kuchiyose,namun dalam bentuk senjata." Jelasmu lebih simple.

"Dengan kata lain,kita tidak usah susah-susah membawa semua senjata itu kan?" Tanya Naruto senang karena misinya tidak seribet yang ia bayangkan.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Jawabmu mengiyakan.

"Senjata baru ya…" Kau mendengar gumaman yang berasal dari depanmu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dari Tenten.

"Ada apa,ibu ketua?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya juga mendengar gumaman Tenten.

"Aku penasaran senjata baru seperti apa yang mereka punya…" Jawab Tenten yang,jika dengar lebih teliti lagi,mengandung unsur bahagia disana. Tanpa kau sadari,kau juga sedikit tersenyum namun merasa beruntung karena Naruto tidak melihatnya.

Sedetik kemudian,kau dan teman-temanmu mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari gubuk tua itu yang berhasil membuat kalian bertiga kaget dan memandang gubuk itu. Kau melihat ada asap yang keluar dari cerobong gubuk itu.

"Ayo." Takut terjadi sesuatu yang bisa menghambat misi kalian,kau langsung pergi mendahului Naruto dan Tenten.

"Tunggu,bagaimana dengan senjata barunya?" kau bisa mendengar kata-kata itu dari Tenten yang akhirnya ikut menyusulmu dari belakang.

X

X

X

Saat kalian bertiga memasuki gubuk tersebut,kalian idsajikan pemandangan seorang pemuda sedang berusaha memadamkan api dan seorang bapak-bapak tua yang menyangga dagunya dengan tangan layaknya orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Hmm… apa ada yang salah ya?" Gumam bapak-bapak tersebut yang sepertinya sedang menggumamkan apa yang telah terbakar itu.

"Apa kau bernama Tuan Io?" Tanya Tenten pada bapak-bapak itu. Bapak-bapak itu pun langsung berbalik menghadap kalian bertiga.

"Oh iya. Itu aku." Jawab bapak tua itu.

"Kami adalah ninja yang ditugaskan dari Konohagakure." Ujar Tenten sembari membuka gulungan misi. Bapak tua yang bernama Io tadi langsung menyambut ramah kalian bertiga,tanpa memedulikan kebakaran kecil di dalam gubuknya sendiri.

"Anu…" Saat Tenten hendak mengatakan sesuatu,pemuda yang sedaritadi berusaha sendiri mulai kewalahan sendiri. Bahkan—tanpa sengaja— membakar dirinya sendiri. Yang lebih mengejutkan dirimu dan Naruto : Tenten memukul pemuda itu ke samping dan tidak peduli sama sekali. Kau dan Naruto hanya memandang heran kepada Tenten yang masih asyik menanyakan apakah tuan Io ini mempunyai senjata yang baru saja ia buat.

"Senjata baru?" Tanya tuan Io pada Tenten

"Benar!" Jawab Tenten antusias. Kau dan Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu pemuda yang—dengan tidak sopannya—dipukul oleh Tenten.

"Hei bukannya kita harus memesan senjata untuk desa?" Tanya Naruto pada Tenten.

"Biarkan saja. Ini kan juga termasuk misi!" Jawab Tenten masih dipengaruhi keantusiasan pada **"senjata baru"** yang ditulis pada gulungan misi. Awalnya dari ekor matamu,kau melihat bahwa tuan Io seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Tuan Io pun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Tenten dan menyuruh pemuda malang yang bernama Shouseki tersebut untuk memperlihatkan berbagai macam senjata baru.

X

X

X

"Ini dia barang-barangnya" Ujar Shouseki sembari meletakan sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna gelap.

"Siap-siaplah tercengang. Aku sekarang menemukan senjata yang mematikan : KUNAI DENGAN DUA MATA PISAU!" Kata Tuan Io sembari membuka salah satu kain yang menutupi senjata tersebut.

"Kunai dengan dua mata pisau?" Tanya Tenten di sampingmu sembari melihat kunai baru itu.

"Karena kunai dengan mata pisau satu sudah beredar banyak diseluruh desa,akhirnya aku berinovasi untuk membuat suatu kunai yang unik. Dan juga uniknya bukan hanya dari penampilannya." Jelas Tuan Io pada Tenten,namun tiba-tiba kau mendengar rintihan Naruto yang sedaritadi tidak terdengar suaranya. Kau melihat muka Naruto semakin pucat.

"Oh kedua mata pisaunya sudah dilapisi oleh racun,jadi kau harus hati-hati." Jelas Tuan Io sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang mulai tumbang.

"Kau telat memberitahu…" Kata Naruto yang akhirnya tumbang sedetik kemudian.

"Kalau seperti itu,sang pengguna juga bisa terkena bahayanya." Kata Tenten setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu. Maka dari itu aku membuat PEGANGAN KUNAI DOBEL!" Kata Tuan Io sambil membuka kain dan memperlihatkan pegangan kunai yang disatukan,namun tidak berfungsi sebagai apapun.

"Kalau begitu,jadinya percuma dong." Kata Naruto langsung _to the point_ namun masih melihat aneh kearah Tuan Io.

"Apa kau bilang? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?!" Cerocos Tuan Io tidak terima dengan perkataan yang diberikan Naruto dan terus saja memperlihatkan senjata baru—dan bodoh—nya itu,mulai dari shuriken berbentuk bulat (yang pasti sulit untuk dipegang oleh penggunanya),dan lain-lain.

"Intinya kau hanya membuat senjata yang tidak berguna." Sindir Naruto pelan,namun sepertinya masih bisa terdengar oleh Tuan Io karena sejurus kemudian,Tuan Io langsung protes.

Tenten melihat semua senjata itu,namun ia tidak tertarik dengan semua senjata yang diperlihatkan oleh Tuan Io,hingga akhirnya Tenten bertanya apakah masih ada senjata baru yang lainnya. Dan dengan lagak membanggakan diri,Tuan Io akhirnya akan memperlihatkan senjata baru yang ia sangat banggakan,yang membuat Tenten senang setengah mati. Kau dalam hati juga berharap bahwa senjata yang dimaksud oleh Tuan Io ini benar-benar senjata yang bisa dipakai untuk bertarung dan membuat desamu menjadi desa yang paling aman.

Namun,apa yang kau pikirkan dan bayangkan tidaklah semanis realitanya;justru Tuan Io memperlihatkan senjata aneh lainnya!

"Inilah yang kusebut SHURIKEN SHINOBI!"

"KENAPA AKU YANG DIPASANGKAN KE ALAT INI?!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima. Posisi Naruto sekarang : kepala dibawah,kaki diatas,dan diikatkan pada suatu shuriken besar.

"Neji,gantikan aku disini!" Kata Naruto padamu,namun kau langsung membuang muka. Tidak mau mengambil bagian dari hal konyol ini.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tenten sambil melihat benda berbentuk shuriken tersebut.

"Shuriken ini sangat special karena sang pengguna bisa mengontrol kearah mana shurikennya harus menyerang." Jelas Tuan Io sembari Shousuke memberikan instruksi cara penggunaan benda itu pada Naruto.

"Nah sekarang,MARI KITA SAKSIKAN!"

*KLIK!*

Tanpa aba-aba,Naruto pun mulai melayang keatas langit bersama shuriken tersebut. Tenten berusaha memanggil nama Naruto,berharap benda itu bisa turun jika Tenten meneriakkan nama Naruto.

"TUASNYA! ARAHKAN SHURIKENNYA DENGAN TUAS!" Teriak Shousuke pada Naruto. Dan sejurus kemudian,shuriken raksasa yang melayang diatas sana mulai berputar-putar diselingi dengan teriakan Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengenai sebuah target yang sengaja ditaruh diatas bukit. Walaupun tepat sasaran,tetap merupakan senjata aneh yang tidak harus seorang shinobi miliki.

Kau melihat Tenten sudah tidak seantusias saat kalian pertama kali datang ke gubuk itu. "Apakah masih ada lagi?" Tanya Tenten

"Untuk saat ini,hanya segitu saja." Jawab Tuan Io yang menandakan tidak ada lagi senjata aneh yang harus kau dan Tenten lihat. Kau mendengar suara derap kaki yang sangat cepat dari arah bukit. Dan ternyata Naruto sudah kembali dari shuriken raksasa tersebut. Begitu datang kearah kalian,Naruto langsung mencengkram kerah baju Tuan Io.

"OY! Kau disuruh tinggal diluar desa Konoha karena sering membuat kegaduhan berupa barang gagal kan?!" Tanya Naruto emosi.

"Itu bukan barang gagal,melainkan seni!" jawab Tuan Io tidak terima.

"Yang menyebut itu seni hanya kau saja kan?" Akhirnya kau pun berbicara,lemas rasanya melihat semua kekacauan yang telah kau lihat dalam satu hari ini. Kau mendengar Tenten membuang nafas berat tanda putus asa.

"Baiklah cukup dengan senjata barunya. Kami datang kemari karena sebuah misi. Berikan kami 1000 kunai BIASA dan 1000 shuriken BIASA secepatnya." Kata Tenten dengan menegaskan pada kalimat **"biasa"** nya.

"Kalau hanya barang biasa,tidak ada unsur seninya." Kata Tuan Io berusaha menolak permintaan yang ' **biasa-biasa saja'**.

Tenten memberikan tatapan tajam penuh emosi pada Tuan Io "Sudah kerjakan saja!"

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Tuan Io gugup. Kau yang sedaritadi hanya melihat saja,hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang juga.

X

X

X

"Benar-benar membosankan ya Shouseki." Kata Tuan Io sembari mengerjakan pesanan kami.

"Anda benar,Sensei…" Jawab Shouseki yang sedang membantu Tuan Io menyalakan api tungku.

"Aku ingin pesanan kami selesai secepatnya." Perintah Tenten lalu berbalik arah keluar dari gubuk itu. Kau dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Tenten. Karena hari sudah menjelang siang,kalian memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk menyiapkan makan siang,dan sungai didekat gubuk itulah yang menjadi pilihan kalian sembari menunggu pesanan misi kalian selesai. Naruto mendapat bagian untuk menangkap ikan,sedangkan dirimu berinisiatif untuk membakar ikan-ikan tersebut. Saat sedang membakar ikan,kau melihat Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan Tenten yang kelihatannya masih kecewa. Kau merasa ada yang aneh melihat Naruto mengobrol dengan Tenten,padahal sebelum-sebelumnya kau merasa biasa saja melihat Tenten mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Mungkinkah… karena saat mengobrol dengan Naruto,kau melihat Tenten tersenyum? Apakah kau merasa bahwa kau jarang membuat Tenten tersenyum sedikitpun? Merasa geram tanpa jelas,akhirnya kau menginterupsi perbincangan mereka berdua.

"Hei."

Tenten dan Naruto menengok kearahmu. "Neji?" Tanya Tenten. Kau sedang mencari alasan mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengganggu obrolan mereka.

"Ikannya sudah matang." Kau pun akhirnya berbohong. Padahal kau tahu betul bahwa ikan itu baru saja dibakar,namun kegeraman tanpa alasanmu itulah yang mengakibatkan kau harus berbohong. Untungnya,Tenten percaya akan kebohonganmu. Tenten yang sebelumnya duduk diatas bongkahan batu yang lumayan besar akhirnya turun.

"Kalau begitu ,mari panggil Tuan Io dan Shouseki untuk makan bersama kita." Kata Tenten sembari pergi duluan. Naruto hanya melihat kearahmu sesaat dengan tatapan menyelidik. Namun kau terkenal sebagai manusia dengan wajah _stoic_ ,maka kau mudah untuk memasang wajah datar. Merasa tidak ada yang aneh,Naruto pun meninggalkanmu dan menyusul Tenten. Kau pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

X

X

X

" _Apa yang terjadi disini?"_

Itulah yang ada dipikiranmu saat menemukan gubuk itu kosong tidak berpenghuni! Apakah mereka kabur?

"Cih sudah kuduga tidak ada baiknya percaya pada orang macam mereka." Gerutu Naruto sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Jadi bagaimana,ibu ketua?" Tanyamu meminta jawaban sekaligus perintah.

"Apakah kita mau pulang ke desa saja?" Timpal Naruto menambahkan pertanyaanmu.

Tenten terdiam sementara,lalu akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Tunggu dulu. Memang senjata baru yang mereka buat aneh dan seperti tidak berguna. Tapi kalau kau berada di posisi mereka,kau pasti tidak akan meninggalkan karyamu sendiri hanya untuk melarikan diri tanpa sebab." Kata Tenten sembari mengambil salah satu senjata baru yang sudah diperlihatkan sebelumnya.

"Memang sih,tapi apa artinya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu artinya mereka berdua tidaklah kabur dari gubuk ini. Mereka masih ada disekitar sini." Jelas Tenten sembari menoleh kearahmu. "Neji,bisakah kau cari mereka?" Tanya sekaligus perintah Tenten padamu. Kau mengiyakan dan langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan mu dan menelusuri sudut-sudut gubuk itu.

"Ini…" Kau bergumam saat menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari salah satu dinding disudut gubuk itu. _"Pintu rahasia!"_ Katamu dalam hati. Setelah menemukan pintu rahasia tersebut,kau menemukan tali yang terhubung ke salah satu alat. Saat kau menariknya,pintu rahasia itu pun terbuka.

"Oh! Dindingnya terbuka!" kata Naruto yang menyaksikannya.

Kalian bertiga melihat kedalamnya dan disuguhkan dengan anak tangga yang amat banyak dan membawa kalian masuk ke dalam bawah tanah. Ketika mencapai akhir,kalian melihat sebuah jembatan dengan kapak besar terayun-ayun ke kiri dan ke kanan diatas kepala. Namun diujung jalan sana,kau melihat yang sepertinya adalah pintu keluar dari ruang bawah tanah ini.

"Kita hanya harus melewati rintangan ini kan? Kalau begini sih gampa—" Kata-kata Naruto terhenti karena Tenten mendorongnya ke bawah hingga jatuh. Saat ditanya kenapa Tenten melakukan itu,Tenten pun langsung menunjuk kearah seberang jembatan itu. Disana terdapat mannequin dari jerami dengan sebuah target di daerah perutnya.

"Artinya…" Kata Tenten sembari memandangmu. "Harus mengenai itu." Lanjutmu dengan senyuman tanda mengerti. Sejurus kemudian,kau meleparkan kunaimu kearah mannequin itu,namun saying kunaimu menabrak salah satu kapak yang berayun-ayun itu. Untuk sesaat,kapak itu terdiam. Lalu turunlah hujan senbon dari atasmu.

"Apa?!" Katamu kaget.

" _Aku harus selamatkan mereka!"_

"KAITEN!"

Jutaan senbon tadi terpental karena Kaitenmu yang mampu menyelamatkan rekan timmu… Atau hanya dia saja yang sebenarnya ingin kau lindungi?

"Huaaah. Untung saja." Ujar Naruto merasa lega setelah melihat senbon tadi tidak mengenai kalian.

"Neji,biar aku ambil alih mulai dari disini." Kau mendengar suara yang kau anggap merdu itu dari samping kirimu. Tanpa ragu kau mempersilahkan Tenten untuk menyelesaikan perangkap ini. Kau melihat tepat _timing_ nya dan betapa lihainya ia melemparkan kunainya dan mengenai mannequin diseberang jembatan itu. Namun semua itu belum selesai. Ternyata hujan senbon itu mulai berjatuhan keatas kepala kalian. Namun Tenten dengan lihainya melempar gulungan yang berada di pinggangnya keatas,dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali senjata untuk menangkis senbon-senbon tadi. Kau dan Naruto terkagum-kagum akan kehebatannya. Tidak heran kenapa ia dijuluki _Weapon Mistress_.

"Ayo jalan." Kata Tenten memimpin jalan. Kalian mulai jalan menyebrangi jurang yang ada dibawah kalian melewati jembatan tersebut. Begitu kalian sudah sampai di seberang,kalian menemukan suatu cahaya mengintip dari sela-sela sebuah pintu. Penasaran,Tenten pun akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut,dan menyajikan sesuatu yang membuat kalian—terlebih lagi Tenten— menganga takjub.

(To Be Continue)

A/N : Yaaash minna-san! Mizusagawa kembali dengan chap kedua dari fanfic watashi yang sedang on-going ini. Watashi sudah baca review kalian mengenai fic ini,dan watashi jujur kaget sekaligus bangga bahwa kalian tau kalo ini adaptasi dari filler Naruto Shippuden (kan lu sendiri yang ngomong thor). Watashi juga kaget begitu ada yang bilang **"akhirnya ada fic NejiTen yang baru"**. Jujur aja watashi selama hiatus jarang mengikuti perkembangan fandom Naruto,khususnya NejiTen. Jadi watashi minta tolong kepada siapapun yang membaca fic watashi ini (terutama para author lain yang watashi hormati),mari kita hidupkan kembali pairing ini! *ngomongnya dengan mata berapi-api*

Jika kalian mulai merasakan adanya ketidaksambungan watashi dalam menulis fic ini,gomenasai ne. Watashi mulai dilanda penyakit mager binti males -_-. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya minna.

Watashi juga berterimakasih pada siapapun yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite fic watashi yang agak gaje ini.

Yosh sekian dulu curhatan watashi. Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya fic ini ya minna-san! Tetap kasih review dan saran. Flame juga diterima kok.

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


	3. Chapter 3

**Those Times and Moments**

Pairing : NejiTen (Neji Hyuuga x Tenten)

Language : Indonesia

Genre : Friendship,(maybe) Romance,(another maybe) Humor

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto,cerita punya watashi sendiri

Summary : Pandangan Neji pada Tenten saat menjadi ketua pada satu misi

Warning : Baru sembuh dari penyakit hiatus. Kemungkinan besar bakalan gaje ceritanya. Penyakit gaje bisa menyerang kapan saja pada author. DLDR!

Note : bayangkan kamu (readers) sebagai Neji

X

X

X

 _(Previously on chap. 2)_

" _Neji,biar aku ambil alih mulai dari disini." Kau mendengar suara yang kau anggap merdu itu dari samping kirimu. Tanpa ragu kau mempersilahkan Tenten untuk menyelesaikan perangkap ini. Kau melihat tepat timingnya dan betapa lihainya ia melemparkan kunainya dan mengenai mannequin diseberang jembatan itu. Namun semua itu belum selesai. Ternyata hujan senbon itu mulai berjatuhan keatas kepala kalian. Namun Tenten dengan lihainya melempar gulungan yang berada di pinggangnya keatas,dan mengeluarkan banyak sekali senjata untuk menangkis senbon-senbon tadi. Kau dan Naruto terkagum-kagum akan kehebatannya. Tidak heran kenapa ia dijuluki Weapon Mistress._

" _Ayo jalan." Kata Tenten memimpin jalan. Kalian mulai jalan menyebrangi jurang yang ada dibawah kalian melewati jembatan tersebut. Begitu kalian sudah sampai di seberang,kalian menemukan suatu cahaya mengintip dari sela-sela sebuah pintu. Penasaran,Tenten pun akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut,dan menyajikan sesuatu yang membuat kalian—terlebih lagi Tenten— menganga takjub._

X

X

X

"Ini kan…" Kau mendengar suara takjub dan kaget dari Tenten yang berada di depanmu.

"W-wooooow" Sambung Naruto takjub juga setelah melihat apa yang ada didepan matanya. Ya. Yang membuat mereka berdua takjub sekaligus tidak percaya adalah bahwa pintu yang kalian buka barusan menghubungkan kepada suatu ruangan yang diisi dengan senjata-senjata yang unik dan benar-benar luar biasa bagusnya. Mulai dari bentuk sampai ukiran-ukirannya.

"Sugoii. Coba lihat betapa indahnya senjata-senjata ini. Lihat juga desain senjata-senjata ini. Aku suka sekaliiii~! Rasanya aku ingin membawa semua ini pulang denganku!" Kata Tenten sambil mengagumi ukiran-ukiran dan bentuk dari senjata yang— menurutnya— indah dan bagus itu.

Kau melihat Tenten sudah membuka salah satu gulungan senjata yang ia bawa di pinggang kirinya. Kau melihat ada seberkas cahaya kesenangan dalam mata Tenten. Kau pun mulai merasa bahwa teman kunoichimu satu ini benar-benar imut ketika terlalu senang seperti sekarang.

"Yosh kalian berdua. Masukkan senjata-senjata itu kemari. Aku penasaran akankah muat semuanya," Perintah Tenten padamu dan Naruto.

"Be-berat sekali." Katamu sembari kesusahan mengambil salah satu senjata yang terpajang diruangan itu.

"Iya apa-apaan ini?! Benda ini saja bahkan tidak bergerak seinci pun!" Gerutu Naruto yang berusaha mengambil perisai yang tergantung di salah satu sudut dinding

"Berani-beraninya kalian mau mengambil koleksi senjata terbagusku!"

Kalian mendengar suara yang tidak asing untuk kalian;Yak,itu adalah suara Tuan Io yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai dua.

"Izinkan kami mengambil beberapa dari senjata-senjata ini!" Pinta Tenten pada Tuan Io

"He-hem. Tidak bisa"

"Heee? Kenapa?" Tanya Tenten tidak terima akan penolakan Tuan Io.

"Senjata-senjata diruangan ini merupakan senjata nomer satu. Sehingga akan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan maupun mengendalikannya. Tapi aku terkejut kalian bisa melewati jebakan yang telah ku sediakan." Jawab Tuan Io menjelaskan dan terkejut mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang mampu melewati rintangan tadi.

"Aku telah berlatih dengan senjata sudah lama sekali. Jebakan seperti itu tidak ada tandingannya denganku." Jawaab Tenten kepada Tuan Io.

' _Kau harus percaya padanya,Tuan Io. Tenten tidaklah main-main tentang hal ini.'_ Katamu dalam hati sembari melihat Tuan Io sedang berpikir keras dan memberikan kode tangan pada Shousuke. Kau pun melihat Shousuke akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Tuan Io.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Sebenarnya ada satu senjata istimewa yang ingin sekali kupelajari cara memakainya." Ujar Tuan Io setelah menimbang-nimbang perkataan Tenten tadi.

"Senjata Istimewa?"

"Ini adalah senjata istimewa yang hanya aku saja yang buat. Namanya adalah Jidanda!" Kata Tuan Io memperkenalkan senjata istimewa tersebut. Kau melihat Shousuke kembali dengan sebuah gulungan besar. Kau langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jidanda yang dibilang oleh Tuan Io tadi berada dalam gulungan senjata yang besar itu.

"Jidanda?"

Sejurus kemudian,kalian merasakan tanah disekitar kalian bergetar.

' _Apa itu? Seperti sebuah ledakan. Jangan-jangan ada penyusup?'_ Katamu dalam hati. Kau pun langsung memandang raut wajah Shouseki dan Tuan Io yang seketika berwajah serius.

"Tuan Io,ini kan…"

"Tidak salah lagi Shouseki. Ada yang menyusup ke tempat ini."

Kalian langsung terkejut saat Tuan Io mengatakan hal itu. Tanpa piker panjang pula,Shouseki dan Tuan Io keluar dari gubuk itu,dan disambut dengan 2 ninja yang sepertinya mengenal Tuan Io juga. Kalian bertiga pun langsung mengawasi dari dalam gubuk tersebut,melihat apakah situasinya semakin buruk.

"Sepertinya keadaannya semakin gawat. Kita harus membantu mereka!" Perintah Tenten yang kau dan Naruto setujui. Kalian bertiga pun akhirnya melesat ke depan Tuan Io dan Shouseki,berusaha melindungi mereka.

"Neji,kau kearah kanan. Sedangkam Naruto kearah ninja sebelah kiri. Aku akan terus menjaga Tuan Io disini." Setelah kalian berdua mengerti,kalian langsung berpencar dan berlari kearah 2 ninja tersebut. Tapi kalian melihat kedua ninja tadi mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan besar.

"Apa itu?" Katamu sambil berlari.

"Hiraukan saja. Serang mereka!" Kata Naruto yang berlari juga disampingmu.

Ynag mengejutkan adalah gulungan besar yang mereka bawa adalah sebuah senjata ninja yang belum pernah kalian lihat sebelumnya. Yang satu berbentuk perisai seperti cangkang kura-kura,yang satu lagi berbentuk seperti tombak. Kau dan Naruto berusaha menyerang mereka berdua. Kau berusaha menyerang ninja dengan perisai tadi dengan kunaimu,tapi tidak berhasil. Tiba-tiba perisai tadi mengeluarkan suatu senjata dan membuatmu terpental ke belakang. Jika bukan karena Tenten yang mem-backup-mu, kau pasti akan terluka parah.

"I-itu kan senjata-senjata ku. Bagaimana bisa?" Kau mendengar Tuan Io terkejut begitu mengetahui senjata apa yang dipakai oleh kedua ninja tersebut. Kau tidak begitu memperhatikan,tapi sepertinya ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Shouseki karena sejurus kemudia,ia bersimpuh meminta maaf pada Tuan Io.

Pertarungan kalian semakin sengit. Apalagi setelah kalian melihat kemampuan kedau senjata Tuan Io tersebut;dimana yang seperti tombak itu bisa memanjang dan memendek sesuai pengaturan sang pemakai,dan perisai tersebut bisa menembakkan senbon pada lawannya. Kau dan Naruto tetap berusaha untuk menyentuh musuh kalian,namun hasilnya nihil. Naruto terkena seranagn senbon,sendangkan kau terpental kembali karena tombak tersebut.

"NEJI!"

Kau mendengar namamu diserukan oleh Tenten. Kau yang sebelumnya tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi,tiba-tiba memiliki kekuatan kembali untuk berdiri dan melindungi Tuan Io,Shouseki dan Tenten. Kau berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya terluka dalam misi ini.

"Neji! Naruto! Sisanya serahkan saja padaku!" Teriak Tenten dari belakangmu. Kau dan Naruto langsung menghadap Tenten. Kau melihat Tenten sudah membuka gulungan Jidanda itu.

' _Tenten akan menggunakan Jidanda itu?! Seperti apa bentuknya?'_ Kau bertanya dalam hatimu,penasaran sehebat apa Jidanda yang dieluk-elukan oleh Tuan Io tersebut.

Sebuah asap mengepul dari arah Tenten,dan menampilkan sebuah bola besi raksasa dengan duri-duri disekelilingnya.

"Ini…. Jidanda?" Ucap Tenten setelah melihat kemegahan Jidanda.

"Uwoooow! Keren sekali!" Ujar Nsruto setelah melihat Jidanda "Tapi besar sekali…" Tambahnya. Kau melihat Tenten susah payah berusaha untuk menggerakan Jidanda tersebut,tapi nihil.

"Cara penggunaannya bukan beralaskan kekuatanmu,tetapi jutsumu." Kata Tuan Io seperti memberikan kata kunci pada Tenten.

"Hei apakah itu senjata baru yang bernama Jidanda itu?" Kau mendengar salah satu dari kedua ninja tersebut sedang berbicara mengenai Jidanda.

' _Mereka sudah mengetahui tentang Jidanda? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah seharusnya senjata ini sangat rahasia?'_ katamu dalam hati.

"Benar juga. Senjata itu akan sangat bagus jika menjadi koleksi senjata kita." Ujar ninja lainnya.

"Benda ini milikku!" Teriak Tenten pada kedua ninja tersebut

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau memberikannya,AKU AKAN MEREBUTNYA DARIMU DENGAN PAKSA!" Teriak ninja yang memakai tombak. Namun mata tombaknya tidaklah mengarah kearahmu dan Naruto.

"Kuso!"

Setelah melihat arah mata tombak tersebut,kau langsung berusaha mengejar mata tombak tersebut agar tidak mengenai Tenten.

' _Aku harus menjaganya! Aku akan mengutuki diriku sendiri jika ia kenapa-napa! Aku harus melindunginya!'_

PRANG…

"Neji!"

 _Timing_ mu sangatlah tepat. Seinci lagi,mata tombak tersebut mengenai wajah temanmu yang ingin kau lindungi itu. Kau pun tetap berusaha menangkin mata tombak yang berusaha mengecohmu,namun akhirnya kau pun terkena pukulan dari mata tombak tersebut.

' _Setidaknya ia tidak apa-apa…'_

"NEJI! NARUTO! PERGI DARI SITU!"

Kau dan Naruto mendengar teriakan sekaligus perintah dari Tenten. Seketika dua nin tadi terpental cukup jauh. Tenten pun kemudian menaiki ganggang Jidanda dan meneriakan **"baku"** terus-menerus hingga akhirnya ia pun terus naik ke udara.

"Tenten menggunakan kertas peledeak agar Jidanda melayang di udara. Bahkan aku saja tidak terpikirkan akan hal itu." Katamu kagum akan kecerdikan Tenten dalam memanipulasi cara pakai dari Jidanda.

' _Jadi ini maksudnya Tuan Io dengan_ _ **"menggunakan jutsumu"**_ _? Benar-benar unik. Pantas saja kedua nin tadi sangat terobsesi dengan senjata ini.'_

Kau melihat kedua nin tadi sudah merubah posisi mereka untuk bertahan dari serangan Tenten,sedangkan Tenten sendiri sudah melayangkan serangannya kearah mereka. Serangan Tenten berhasil ditangkis oleh kedua senjata ninja tadi.

' _Serangan Tenten bisa ditahan oleh mereka? Bagaimana bisa?'_ tanyamu terheran-heran. Kau paling tahu seberapa hebatnya kemampuan Tenten dalam menyerang musuh dengan segala jenis senjata yang ada di muka bumi,dan kedua orang ini bisa menangkisnya?

"Ki-kita berhasil menahan serangan gadis itu…" ujar salah satu nin tadi kaget sekaligus takjub.

"Baku!" serangan terakhir dari Tenten diluncurkan;ternyata di dalam Jidanda banyak sekali kertas peledak.

' _Skakmat!'_

DUARRR!

Tak lama setelah musuh dikalahkan,Tuan Io menghampiri kalian bertiga. "Benar-benar luar biasa!" Ujarnya kagum pada Tenten.

"Tuan Io,aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil Jidanda."

"Hmhm. Tidak boleh." Jawaban tuan Io sukses mengagetkan kalian bertiga;terutama Tenten.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir,Jidanda ini masih banyak kelemahannya. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu." Jelas Tuan Io.

"Kalau begitu,aku yang akan urus sisanya." Kata Shouseki sembari mengambil Jidanda dari tangan Tenten,yang dibalas dengan kekecewaan Tenten karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Jidanda. Namun sebagai gantinya,Tuan Io memperbolehkan Tenten untuk mengambil semua persediaan senjatanya yang berada di gudang bawah tanah.

"Misinya berhasil,Tenten." Ujarmu berusaha menghibur Tenten yang masih kecewa.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali lho,Bu Ketua. Kau tadi terlihat keren sekali lho!" Bahkan Naruto pun berusaha menghibur Tenten. Tenten pun akhirnya tersenyum pada kalian berdua.

' _Suatu saat nanti. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menggunakan senjata itu lagi,Tenten.'_

Lalu kau berbalik membelakangi Tenten,dan melakukan sesuatu yang jarang kau lakukan: tersenyum untuk orang lain.

X

X

X

Benar-benar kenangan yang sangat sulit dilupakan. Setelah selesai mengingat kenangan itu,kau akan lanjut berjalan ke gubuk tua itu sampai akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa ada yang masih terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

"Ayo." Ujarmu membangunkan kunoichi yang sekarang menjadi _partner-in-crime_ mu itu dari bengongnya.

"Oh. I-iya! Aku berharap apakah Jidandanya sudah selesai." Jawab Tenten sembari berjalan beriringan denganmu. Kau pun hanya melemparkan senyum samar yang tidak aka nada orang yang tahu;termasuk Tenten.

OWARI DESU!

A/N : YESSSS AKHIRNYA SELESAIIII! Gomen watashi baru publish chap terakhir dari fanfic aneh ini. Jujur watashi makin kesini,malah makin ngerasa bahwa nih fanfic GAJELAS PARAH! Ini terjadi karena watashi lagi sakit huuuft. Jadinya ga konsen tiap kali nulis fanfic. Walaupun dibilangnya ada genre romance,gomen ya kalo merasa romance nya maksa tingkat parah. Watashi ga tau napa agak gimanaaa gitu sama fanfic ini. Intinya kalo tidak sesuai dengan selera readers-tachi,gomenasai ne. Yaudah deh,this is it! Fanfic on-the-list watashi yang akhirnya competed! Selamat membaca (bagi siapapun yang kepengen baca karya aneh ini). Don't forget to review ne?

Regards,

Mizusagawa Hyuuga


End file.
